flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Long Shu An
Long Shu An (better known simply as Shu) is a young Dragon Diviner who is a part of the Gilsi Guild. Personality Cheerful, fun-loving and rather positive, Shu is hardly ever down and takes things in her stride. She doesn't pause to think, and is rather impulsive. She tends to go overboard when fighting, and never hesitates to hunt down those who hurt her and her friends. Known Attacks/Abilities * Metal/Metallic Shell: Metal around Shu wraps itself around her, forming a sleek armored form with a helmet for Shu to look through. Increases defense and attack. * Ice/Creation: This allows the user to create anything they want, from guns to swords to lances. It is limited to inanimate objects, though. * Metal+Ice/Frozen Constrict: A skill that is hardly used, Shu would use any metal around her to wrap around the enemy, before using ice to freeze the enemy to the spot and causing freezeburns. This move encases the enemy in a metallic wrap and extremely thick ice, but drains Shu by reducing her health to 5%. Affects all enemies around her. * Ice+Blood/ Frostbite: Shu freezes any wounds the enemy has, causing much pain. Any blood visible would be frozen as well.This slowly lowers the health of the enemy. * Metal+Blood/Bleeding Scratches: Blood claws extend from Shu's hand, forming long, thin and sharp claws that are easily two times Shu's height. Metal is form to be cut and thin, while blood is used as a medium to stretch the metal such as it doesn't break. * Blood/Blood Web: With the amount of blood Shu has collected, Shu is able to use it to attack multiple targets. It forms a blood web on the floorwhen it is done, and uses a lot of blood. It is rather taxing on Shu. * Blood+Metal+Ice/Frenzy: In this mode, Shu is almost unstoppable. She loses most of her humanity to her dragon senses, and her attacks grow more powerful. However, both allies and enemies can be hurt. However, she does know her limits and is able to control her senses when she wants to. Her eyes turn a golden yellow when this move is used. Special Form Attacks/Abilities * Ice/Ice Creation: Now, in her special form, Shu is able to form animate objects with perfect ease, and there is a chance of her making an army out of ice beasts. * Metal/Alloy Creature: Shu is able to mix different metals together to form the ultimate armor. Her armor takes on a more sleek and swift style, though, her claws are deadlier than before. Her mask also has horns, and her tail is harder to take down, while quicker to attack backstabbers * Blood/Blood Lust: Shu absorbs all the blood into her body, giving her temporary enhanced power and energy. This increases her strength and Akehuran damage. This move depletes Shu's supply of blood in a battle. * Metal+Ice+Blood/Frenzy V.2: Shu once again goes into a frenzy. Her attacks are more powerful and are lethal, and there is a chance of Shu actually attempting to eat her enemy. Shu acts more feral, more like a true dragon, and has shown little kindness to her enemies and allies. Her eyes turn a golden yellow when this move is used. Background Born to a talented metal sculptor and his wife, Shu had been living a peaceful life as a child of the blacksmith/sculptor. From young, Shu had talent for Metal Akehura, and would always keep practicing her Akehura in making weapons. Her weapons were of finest quality, and her name traveled far and wide. People came to the village in search for the girl who made weapons. Her family steadily grew richer, with her father selling his sculptors successfully and Shu creating and selling weapons to warriors and the like. However, it came to one day her father stopped her from doing so. Dark Guilds had been knocking on the door in search for her, wanting to have a weapon made by her. Her father, fearing her safety, rejected them. It was then the Dark Guilds made a move to kidnap her. Shu had been 5 then, and she was protected by her mother. Her father was away at the time, and only Shu made it out alive. Her father, devastated, forbid Shu from making any more weapons. Shu agreed depressingly, she believed that it was her Akehura that had caused her mother to die. She turned to Ice Akehura then, her talent for making weapons was channeled into ice weapons, ones that easily broke. She usually made them for fun, or for honing her skills in making weapons. She did try combining her elements before, only to result in an explosion that hurt her. Her father once again forbid her from combing her elements. Unhappy, Shu started to believe herself as cursed, as others did not like her strength or boyish looks, as well as her agility and endurance. She was unlike any other human, with muscles that went far beyond that of the strongest men in village. She was shunned, and Shu grew up alone. Her father feared the men from dark guilds coming to find her, and changed her name from her original surname to Long, after the Metal Dragon. It was then a man appeared to take her away. Claiming to be his wife's first, he laid claim to the 10-year-old girl. Shocked, young Shu rejected him, only to find out from her father that she was not his biological child. Nevertheless, he defended her, not wanting her to be removed for his care. It was only when the man revealed his name to her father, then he reluctantly sent her with him. Shu had no idea that the man in front of her was the Metal Dragon Longwei. Her mother had been with Longwei before leaving him and getting together with her adoptive father. She was never meant to be had. The half-dragon trailed after Longwei. Back at his home, Longwei gave her a room and told her where the food was. He then left her alone for many days to come. For the young child, she was very, very lonely. She started to train just outside her new home, honing her strength and her endurance, practicing her Metal and Ice Akehura. She had perfected them, and vowed to escape from Longwei's grasp. He wasn't even caring for her, she reasoned, and she should leave. Returning to her other father was out of the question, as the young, undeveloped mind ruled him as a betrayer and someone to not find. When Longwei was out, she plotted her escape. She took clothes that were hanging in his closet, and a hat that she had found. She tied up her hair and took a little straw hat. It reminded her of her old village, and her promise to her father. But the promise did not matter now, and she was to leave. But a memento had been nice for her then, and she took it along to remember her past mistakes. It was then Shu arrived in Qutai Veldt. She had found a guild, something with friends inside. She had joined it in hopes of finding someone to help her and bring her joy in her life. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Diviner Category:Diviner Category:Gilsi members Category:Schizune Weaver